


A beginner's guide on how to fall in love

by FanFicReader01



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Slow Build, Sully is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Step one: meeting</p><p>Before you fall in love with somebody, you have to, of course, meet them. You can encounter anybody everywhere. Just make sure it’s on a place you regular visit. And remember: the first impression is the most important one! You won’t get another chance!</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Sam falls in love with the rich and charismatic Raphael Adler, a transfer student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step one: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> First Rafe/Sam fic! Hope you'll like it :3  
> Expect this to be quite cliche, but I live for those cliches in fanfic! Really, i'm a sucker for romantic cliches in fanfic. (not in real romantic comedies/dramas though)  
> Sam totally has a schoolgirl crush <3

**Step one: meet**

**_Before you fall in love with somebody, you have to, of course, meet them. You can encounter anybody everywhere. Just make sure it’s on a place you regular visit. And remember: the first impression is the most important one! You won’t get another chance!_ **

 

Samuel Drake likes to read. He likes to read everything that has to do with history. Just because it is about the past, doesn’t mean you can’t learn from it. It doesn’t mean you can’t use that knowledge anymore. Especially when it’s about lost cities and cursed, hidden treasures. When the oldest Drake brother finds something that really appeals to him, he can read that book for hours without paying attention to the time or other things around him. Sometimes Nate finds him in the big school library. Sometimes Nate has to remind Sam to grab a snack or something so he doesn’t starve himself.

 

It is a hot afternoon when Sam finds himself in the library again. On the Internet he had found something about a treasure of an infamous pirate called Avery. If the legend was true, there should be a colossal treasure somewhere very well hidden.

Although Sam uses the internet a lot for his research about historical treasures, it never hurts to go back to the more traditional way of collecting information.

 

Sometimes, it could even be of a great value, those, especially old, libraries. Sam and his little brother once found an old map in one of those history books they borrowed from a dusty library a few miles outside their hometown. The map had really lead them to a small tomb not so far away from the city. When they entered the tomb, there wasn’t much left but it proved the Drake brothers that there always was a chance of finding something interesting in smaller things. _Sic parvis magna_ was, ever since their little “discovery”, their motto.

 

Sam reaches the section about all the “fairy tales” of wild and dangerous pirates who hid their treasures on uncharted islands far away from human civilization.

‘A, Avery, Avery’, Sam mumbles to himself while trailing his finger over the various titles that are stored on the highest shelf of the bookcase.

 ‘There it is!’, Sam is about to take the small booklet that is nearly visible between all those thick and bulky books, when something unsuspected happens.

It is at that very moment another hand reaches out for the same book.

Sam wants to make a snarky comment about him finding the book first but he is immediately shut when the stranger says just the words he was going to say.

‘I believe _I_ found that book first’ a young man, a few heads smaller than Sam stands next to him. Although he is a lot smaller than Samuel, the man demands quite a space. It’s probably his personality, Sam judges.

 ‘I’m surprised someone else is actually interested in this stuff’, Sam answers with a smile. ‘But well, all those pirate stories and their treasures? It’s just wild stories, right?’ He adds, hoping that the other man gives up. But the smaller man does the opposite. A grin appears on his face and says:

‘If they’re just fictional stories made up by some very creative people, then why are _you_ interested in them? You can also pick up Cinderella or something. That is also _just_ fiction?’

 Sam frowns his head as he observes the other man. Most of the time Sam knows his way with annoying insisting people, but this time he seems to have lost his words.

 ‘Well, you may say it’s fiction, but I say it isn’t. And that’s why _I’m_ interested and that’s why I’m _here_ ’, the stranger states as he quickly snatches the booklet from Sam who’s let his guard down for only a few secs.

 

‘Hey!’ It’s the only thing Sam manages to say. The other man teasingly puts the book behind his back.

 ‘You gotta earn it’ he winks and Sam somehow feels his cheeks flush with a bright red.  What is this sudden feeling? Sam feels confused. Normally he is always sharp-eyed and now he let his guard off so easily… because of this _idiot_ who was gaining on the same stupid book as him.

Without much thinking Sam tries to grasp the object behind the back of the other man. When he doesn’t succeed he hears the other man laughing harder.

 ‘Not funny’, Sam snorts after a few more unsuccessful attempts.

‘What, you’re giving up already?’, the smaller man asks challenging. ‘You’re already sweating like a pig!’

Sam trails a hand over his forehead. It was true. How? There is no air-conditioning in the damned school library. That must be the damn reason. Sam already complained about it a few times but with no luck.

 

When he comes to think of it, he had never seen that stupid guy before in the library nor at school.

 

‘Who are you, anyway?’ Sam asks curiously.

‘Me? I’m Raphael Adler. But friends call me Rafe’ the other man responds with a gesture of giving Sam his right hand. Sam takes it, nods and says ‘I’m Samuel Drake. Sam for friends.’

 ‘Well, nice to meet you, _Sam_. Glad to meet someone with common interests in pirate history’, Raphael replies. He gives the taller man a pat on the shoulder and is about to walk away.

 ‘Raf- I mean, Raphael! What about that book?’ Sam yells, almost forgotten why he was standing here.

 ‘Oh, yeah about that. I’ll return it tomorrow, okay? See you around the same time?’ Raphael asks. There’s that smug grin again as the man almost hops victoriously away, waving with the booklet in his left hand.

 ‘See you tomorrow, Samuel’, he shouts when he is almost out of Sam’s sight.

 

Sam is left with a frustrated, but also a somewhat happy feeling in his chest.

 


	2. Step 2: get to know each other more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everybody for leaving kudo's on the first chapter!
> 
> Update finally! Hope i wont have a writers block anymore

**Step two: get to know each other more**

**_Before immediately engaging into the naughty or romantic stuff, you have to get to know each other a little bit more. If you still like them after having met a few times, you can go to step three._ **

****

The next day Sam can’t pay attention in class. Not in any class. Not even history, which normally is his favourite hour of the day. That annoying bastard from yesterday still hasn’t left his mind. Adler keeps infiltrating Sam’s thoughts and Sam wonders why. Next to being an irritating brat, Raphael Adler was nothing more than that.

Well, maybe apart from the fact that the seemingly younger man had quite some handsome features, like those eyes, the little grin he had pulled at Sam and then there was the fit physique. Sam recalls the clothing the other man wore at the library.

A blue T-shirt which fitted a bit tightly, but also showed off the those nice biceps and…

 

‘Mister Drake, would you please pay attention?’ the teacher snaps Sam out of his thoughts. Surprised Sam’s arm falls out under his chin, making his head hit the table. Some other students laugh a bit.

Quickly Sam shakes his head and arranges the rumpled papers on his desk and tries to refocus on what the teacher is saying.

 ‘You seem to have your head in the clouds, mister Drake. Would you like to share your thoughts?’

‘Uhm… no, thanks. I think I’ll pass on that one. It won’t happen again’, Sam mumbles.

Just when the teacher is about to ask Sam another question, the bell rings loudly, making the whole class sigh with relief. Everyone gathers their stuff and soon the classroom is empty. Sam makes sure he is the first one to leave the room.

 

What was he doing? Half of the time he gets unwanted flashbacks of the encounter in the library.

And when he isn’t thinking about Raphael, he thinks about why he thinks about Raphael, which is basically thinking about him.

 

Annoyed with the unnecessary thoughts Sam scratches through his messy hair and then bumps into the very person he would like to forget.

‘Now look who it is! If it isn’t my fave, Sam!’, Raphael says excited. Sam feels his cheeks getting red, scratches through his hair again and laughs nervously.

 ‘Oh, hey, Raphael. Didn’t expect to see you here!’ He quickly looks at the other man. He is wearing a black jacket, the same T-shirt, this time in black, and black jeans that would probably hug that nice ass and…

 ‘Neither did I. So, the booklet will have to wait till this evening, right? You haven’t forgotten, have you?’, Raphael interrupts the naughty thoughts of Sam and Sam blinked.

 ‘Booklet? Oh, uhm, yeah. Of course! Do you have a preferable time?’, he asks immediately to hide the fact that he was distracted.

 ‘Not really. Yesterday it was like, five or six PM? That will do’, Raphael responds. Sam wants to say more to the other guy but Raphael points to the wall.

 ‘Might wanna move a bit, so we aren’t in other’s way’, he stated. It was true, they were standing in the center of the hallway. Others had to move around them.

 

The both of them move to the side of the hallway where they continue talking.

 ‘So, what classes do you have today?’ Sam asks. It isn’t the question he wants to ask, but it seems a safe way to continue this conversation.

 ‘Chemistry over an hour. After that some history and English literature classes. How about you?’

‘Spanish over… shit, I’m probably already too late’, Sam snorts annoyed that he has to leave already. Raphael grins and pats him on the shoulder.

 ‘What would you say if we have lunch together? Well, I wouldn’t call it lunch, lunchtime is already over but what if we meet after school?’

Sam is surprised that the Adler guy makes the first move, but at the same time he isn’t surprised because he himself would probably be too embarrassed to ask the other guy. Why he would be embarrassed, remains a question to be answered. It wasn’t like they were going on a date?

 ‘Okay’, Sam answers.

 

The thought of meeting again the same day keeps Sam going for the rest of the school day.

He is relieved when the bell of the last boring hour rings through the classroom. He quickly packs his stuff and is the first one to leave. Although the shadows of the school building already get longer, it is still hot outside. When Sam makes his way to the library, he suddenly stops in his tracks.

 

We haven’t said where we were going to meet, Sam lightly panics. Maybe they are going to cross each other without even knowing it. The older Drake decides to check out the library first, because that actually seems the most logic place to meet again.

 

He has made the right decision. Sam is greeted by Raphael just outside the building on one of the benches. Raphael smiles and waves his hand.

 ‘Glad to see you again. For a minute you got me worried’ Raphael jokes. Sam grins and settles himself on an opposite chair. He throws his bag next to him.

 ‘So… why did you want to meet me?’ Sam asks, still unsure about Raphael’s intentions. 

‘Why? Just wanna get to know you better’, comes Raphael’s reply. Of course, Sam thinks, nothing more. Why is he even thinking about another reason to chat with people you just met and like?

 

‘What do you want to know from me?’ Sam asks. Raphael laughs and Sam thinks he might has asked a stupid question.

 ‘You know I could answer that question like a normal person does, simply asking you the things I wanna know from you, but where’s the fun in that? Let’s play a game.  A guessing game? To make things less… boring and ordinary?’ Raphael raises an eyebrow.

 ‘A guessing game? You tryna read me?’ Sam questions. Raphael nods his head. ‘Exactly! You and I already seem to think the same way!’ Raphael says excited.

‘Samuel Drake… you come off like the history type. Really into that old stuff. From having a quick glance at your books, you rather read historical facts about pirates and the like than actually paying attention in calculus class. You probably read those history books in almost every class and you get so caught up in the wild stories, you don’t even pay attention to the teacher who has called your names many times already. Let me guess, you’ve sit multiple hours in the detention class because of it?’

Sam grins at the accuracy of Adler’s wild guess from only two simple encounters they previously had.

 ‘Can’t say that isn’t true.’ he admits. ‘Although there are more reasons to why I got detention so many times. But you’re quite good in guessing games.’

 

‘Your turn’ Raphael says. Sam observes the other guy for a few seconds to see if there are little details that can tell him more about this man.

 

There’s that golden watch, a _Vacheron Constatin_ on his left wrist which indicates he certainly has the money for it. Sam assumes that the clothing Raphael wears are mostly from an expensive brand as well. To match the clothing, Raphael sports even expensive sunglasses with blue silverish glass that now lay in front of him on the table.

 ‘Lemme guess, you’re a rich boy. You probably are just a transfer student who doesn’t stay here for too long. You live in a great mansion and everything is handed to you on a silver plate from the day you were born. Another wild guess, you’re bored most of the time so you spent time looking for thrilling new things. That’s why you play this guessing game. To make things, as you say it, less boring and less normal.  At the moment you’ve laid your eyes on pirates and their treasures. That’s why you were interested in that booklet from the library’ Sam lays a bit back in his chair and makes eye contact with the other guy. Those beautiful eyes, Sam thinks.

Raphael grins and then laughs. ‘You’re not bad at observations and guessing yourself!’ Sam feels that he’s started to blush a little bit.

 ‘Living a rich life is a tiresome life. So I was indeed looking for more _interesting_ things. Such as pirates. But you think their treasures are real too, right?’

Sam nods and takes a little cigarette box out of his pocket and takes two cigarettes out. One he offers to Raphael.

  ‘No thanks.’

‘If those pirates were real people who lived all those centuries ago, why wouldn’t their treasures be a real thing? Have you heard of Henry Avery? He’s the infamous pirate I’m recently interested in’, Sam asks Raphael. ‘I think I’ve seen him got mentioned once in the books I’ve read. Yeah, is he so infamous?’

 ‘Of course! I mean we’re talking about _the_ pirate of the century! _The_ captain Avery! He is the one who pulled the biggest heist in the 1600s! He is the main Founder of Libertalia, you know, the uhm- the pirate utopia?’ Sam’s eye lit up as he speaks, a wide smile across his whole face. His hands always make wild gestures when he talks about his favourite topic.

‘Libertalia, you say? What’s the whole utopia supposed to be?’ Raphael asks curiously.

‘No one really knows. No one ever found it. But it is believed that all the pirates who went there, stocked up their treasure there. So can you imagine it? All the gold, all the money in one big place? Ripe for the taking?!’ Sam exclaims excited.

 ‘Sounds pretty amazing’ Raphael mumbles, probably thinking of the richness already. ‘So you think you will find said treasure all by yourself? And that’s why you were so keen on having that booklet?’ Raphael guesses. Sam notices that he has stood up in all his excitement, he slowly sits down in his chair again.

 ‘Yes. Or as Avery himself once said “I am a man of fortune, and I must seek my fortune’ Sam answers. ‘Although I won’t be the only one finding Avery’s treasure. My little brother will help me with that. Just like we always do stuff together’ Sam adds. The other man nods.

 ‘How you gonna find it though?’

‘Phew, that can take days, weeks, months. Maybe even years, you know? Also gotta need some supplies if we get on the right track.’

 ‘So you just gonna drop out of school when you have like a… good clue?’ Raphael seems surprised with the determination the oldest Drake brother has.

 ‘Of course! Why sit the rest of my time at school when I can find a  goddamn jackpot?! Also, I’m probably in enough trouble already here to be suspended from this school. Detentions etcetera remember?’

 

Suddenly Raphael stands up and walks over to Sam. He pats him on the shoulder and almost whispers: ‘You said something about supplies when you’re on the right track? _Maybe_ I can help?’

 ‘You? Help me, help us? We barely know each other! And why risk it all for something that’s only a legend?’

 ‘Could ask the same to you’ Raphael replies. ‘Also, helping you find that treasure, together with that brother of yours is  a whole lot more interesting for me too instead of sitting behind the school desks.’

 ‘B- but you seem like top A-grade student. Sure you wanna-‘, Sam stammers.

‘Nah ah, being perfect and rich is so dull. In fact it gets on my nerves. My dad… he always expects the best grades of me. He always pushes me to the limits, you know. And I’m not talking about it in a positive way’, Adler states. He stares at the ground, hands balled into fists. He hisses.

 ‘So that’s the other side of being rich, I guess’ Sam mumbles. He actually never looked it that way. He always thought rich kids were bullies and snobs. But the Adler guy was different.

 ‘What I’m actually saying is, I can join you guys on this adventure. I can help you.’

‘Hey, hey, what about your dad?’ Sam asks hesitating. From the looks Raphael gives him, he is sure that Raphael hates the guts out of his father. Sometimes Sam wonders if not having a father is better than having one.

 ‘I don’t care what my dad thinks. Even if I only do this to piss him off’, the smaller man rolls his eyes and then grins at the thought of his angry pa.

 ‘So, Samuel, what’s it gonna be?’ Raphael walks back to the bench he was previously sitting on. He starts preparing to leave.

 

Sam’s heart starts to beat faster. Why? It also got warmer when the time passed. He really likes this rich guy. Maybe more than just liking the other man. And to think that he would spend more time with him if he accepted Raphael’s offer to help him and Nathan out, wouldn’t that be perfect? This was a perfect opportunity. And Sam actually didn’t have to do anything, only to say yes.

 

‘Sam! Still with me?’ Raphael snaps his fingers at him. ‘Oh, yeah? You’re in’ Sam smiles. The other man has put his sunglasses on and he looks fabulous in them.

 ‘Great! I look forward to meeting your brother as well. You, uhm, actually think he agrees if someone else teams up with you?’

 ‘I’m sure of it. I’m the older brother, so I’m the one in charge of our two men team’, Sam answers.

‘See you later this evening in the library, Sam’ Raphael waves his hand with the expensive watch on it and walks lazily away.

 

When Sam walks to his car he smiles at himself. He is happy. Things will finally get more… exciting.

There would be no way that Nathan would refuse help from other people, right? And if not, Sam would try to change Nathan’s mind, but most of the time Nate followed his older brother without question. But then again, who would refuse the help from a guy who had the money for the supplies they needed? And in Sam’s eyes, Raphael Adler seemed to be a trustworthy guy.


	3. Step 3: Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's feelings for Rafe grow by the day. Nate notices how his brother has changed since Rafe entered the game.

 

**Step three: date**

**_Finally the most interesting part,_ ** **if _you’re still in for the ride. Arrange a nice date for you and your to-be lover! Do things you both enjoy. Go to the park, buy flowers! Let your imagination flow!_**

****

Or go find some legendary treasure and fuck on it while you’re at it, Nathan thinks with an amused grin on his face as he reads the book.

He can’t believe this girlish looking book –no, it was definitely meant for twelve year old girls and not almost grown up men- belonged to Sam.

Nate shouldn’t be sniffing around in his older brother’s stash but he simply couldn’t resist. Especially when said brother was to that damned library of the Adler guy… again. He couldn’t complain though, Adler has helped them many times already. In fact, the library of his mansion was forbidden terrain but just for the Drake brothers he kept an eye closed when they sneaked around there.

 

Raphael Adler, the son of a rich man and an unknown wife. The son of a rich man who happened to have a giant mansion with an impressive library. The bedroom of Raphael- or Rafe as he wanted to be called since they were now “partners in crime”- is the same size, if not bigger, as the living room of the Drake brothers. But it is that library where they spent most of the time. Digging around, reading everything that has to do with Avery and Libertalia.  

 

The first time Sam mentioned Rafe, Nate wasn’t too fond of the idea of bringing another person into _their_ treasure hunt. But his brother insisted that they would need his money later. But Nathan was sure that that wasn’t the _only_ reason Sam wanted the guy to tag along. Because he believed that Sam might fancy Raphael Adler.

 

Sam had surely changed since he met that man, Nate noticed.

It was like he wasn’t himself. He was still Nate’s older brother, but something was different. He seemed more dreamy and sometimes he could even hear Sam hum a happy song. And Sam got more detention. Not that it was new, but it was because of his daydreaming. Daydreaming about Raphael Adler, that’s for sure.

Sam also spent more time with the rich guy. First Nate didn’t noticed it, but now he found himself more often alone in their house.

_“I’ll be meeting Adler this evening, so it’s gonna be later. I’ve prepared some food, it’s in the fridge.”_

_“In the afternoon I need to check up on some of the books in the library.” Not the school library._

_“Is it okay if I discuss something right after school with Rafe? It won’t take long, I promise!”_

That’s what Sam used to say now. Sometimes the three of them met after school in Rafe’s library. That library is even more impressing than the one at school, so it was even harder to find the right books and information. Which was also an excuse for Sam to stay longer at Rafe’s place.

 

‘Before immediately engaging into the naughty or romantic stuff, you have to get to know each other a little bit more. If you still like them after having met a few times, you can go to step three’ Nate giggles and puts a hand for his mouth. ‘Well, guess Sam can finally go to step three!’

He closes the book to look at the cover of it. It’s a baby pink colour. The letters of the book are big and bold in a deep red. **_A beginners guide on how to fall in love_**. Man, where did his brother even find this stuff, Nate wonders. This book, it’s just so sappy. It could be placed into the same category of those sappy clichéd romantic movies he sometimes watches just to have good laugh.

A quick look behind his back, just to be sure.

Nate reopens the book at chapter three again. ‘A date’, he mumbles, ‘Where the hell would you go to for a date, Sam?’ He sighs and puts the book back into the box where he found it. He hides the book beneath the history magazines and also some less innocent magazines. The following step is to place the box back under Sam’s bed. This is really a bad and convenient hiding place, Samuel Drake!

 

When Nate leaves the room he quickly checks if everything looks untouched like he never set a foot there.

He still has to laugh when he is in his own room. Man, he should really tell Elena about his brother. Sadly she is in China for her apprenticeship as a beginning journalist.

 ‘Hey Elena, you never believe this, but my brother actually has fallen in love! No, not something that’s going to be just a one nightstand. But I think he really wants to have a relation with this guy’, Nate says out loud.  He scratches through his hair.

 

Nate doesn’t really mind that his older brother also fancies men besides women, but why has it to be Adler of all people? In Nate’s eyes Rafe is just another rich brat with too much spare time.

This treasure hunt, wasn’t it supposed to be a Drake only thing? Nate wonders if he is a bit jealous of all the attention that Rafe gets from his lovesick brother.

Nate yawns, stretches a bit and falls back onto his bed. Well, if Sam is happy, I’m happy, Nate thinks.

He looks at the ceiling and thinks about the past few weeks.

 

Sam eyes really lit up as he talks about Rafe. Just like they lit up when he talks about treasures and pirates. Nate recalls the times when he went with Sam to Rafe. It was then when he remarked the slight changes of Sam’s posture. Sometimes he started to blush and he was always looking at Rafe’s body, preferably his ass.

 

‘Man, I have an ol’ perv for a brother!’ Nate groans.

 

Nate wondered if Rafe would notice the looks Sam gave him. Sometimes it was painfully obvious that Sam was –almost- preying on Adler.

But recently Nate had the idea that the feelings were mutual. It were the quick looks both men exchanged and the stares when the other wasn’t looking that convinced Nate of it. Sometimes Sam and Rafe were so caught up in their conversations about nothing and everything, that it looked like they totally forgot Nathan was also there. Sometimes Nathan thought to catch a glimpse of some subtle flirting from Rafe’s side.

How could it come from Sam’s side? He was way too shy to make a move.

 

And that last fact surprised Nathan a bit. Normally Sam was quite the charmer. Smooth with ladies and men alike. Although most of those encounters only ended up in a one nightstand, nothing more.

Rarely Sam had a relation, if you could call it a relation. Two, three weeks? Most of the time even less. It always seemed to be Sam who ended the relationship.

 Not enough mutual hobbies, not enough passion, some tension. Sometimes he even made the sorry excuse that his partner didn’t have the right eye colour or hair shade. Which was of course bullshit, Nate knew. They were only sad excuses of Sam. But then again, Sam wasn’t smooth in breaking up with someone.

 

But now with Rafe was different. Only the fact that Sam was too embarrassed to flirt with the guy, pointed out that he was madly in love with him. There was no other explanation for the odd behavior otherwise.

_Ring! Ring!_

 

Nate picks up his mobile. ‘Elena, hi! Great to hear your voice again!’

 ‘Hey, Nate! How you’re holding up there?’, she asks.

‘Great, great! School work has plaguing me so much, I hadn’t had the time to properly message you, sorry ‘bout that’ Nate answers. ‘But we’re making some process with our Avery treasure.’

‘Really? Nice! Keep me updated via mail! Here is everything okay as well! I’ve met a familiar face here!’

 ‘Who?’ Nate asks curiously.

‘Sully! He says he’s here for some “shady” business. Wanna leave a message for him?’ Elena says. ‘No, thanks. Just tell him I’m okay!’

 ‘Will do’

‘Did something special happen lately?’ Travelling is always full of surprises, Nate knows.

  ‘If you count the flooding of the whole first floor where I reside right now, then yeah. Guess it’s the raining season. But next to that, let me see; some noisy taxi drivers, almost got robbed, nothing special happened’ Elena says the latter as if it wasn’t a big deal.

 ‘Whoah, almost robbed?’ Nate sounds a bit worried.

‘Yeah, some creepy old dude tried to rob me. Little did he know that I can easily handle myself. He was greeted with a big punch of my fist in his face and afterwards in his stomach’ Elena is heard laughing at the other side of the phone. A physical smile appears on Nate’s face.

 ‘Something special besides that treasure hunt?’ Elena questions.

‘Should I tell her?’ Nate accidentally asks himself out loud.

 ‘Tell what?’

‘Hehe, yeah about that…’ Stupid. ‘My brother… I think he has fallen in love’ Nate confesses a bit ashamed. He can hear her giggle.

 ‘Really? Who is it?’

‘Remember I told you about Raphael Adler?’

 ‘The rich transfer student? The one that helps you with the treasure? No way!’ Elena laughs. ‘Well, yeah! I happened to find his little secret when sneaking around  in his room. I know I shouldn’t but hey, doesn’t hurt anyone right?’

 ‘So what did you find there, Sherlock Holmes?’, Elena asks clearly amused.

‘You won’t believe it, but I found a “love guide”. No idea where he bought that book, but it’s definitely for girls’ Nate tells her.

 ‘He almost swoons over Rafe in his very presence. Maybe Rafe is that stupid to not notice Sam’s obvious drooling or he just hides it very well. But I think those feels are mutual. When the three of us meet at Rafe’s library, I really feel like I’m the third wheel. They act as if I’m air’, Nate continues his gossip.

 ‘I can hardly believe it, but if you say so. What does the love guide tells Samuel to do?’ she has to hold back a loud laugh.

 ‘I believe my dear brother has arrived at step three. Which is a date’ Nathan informs.

‘If that’s so, shouldn’t his little brother help him arrange a date?’ Elena suggests.

‘Yea- I mean, what? Me? Why?’ Nate responds surprised.

 ‘From what I hear and understand so far, their feelings towards each other are mutual? They both like each other, right? But it also seems like Sam is too hesitating to take a further step and Rafe, I don’t know.  Why not play matchmaker for them? Set them up? Won’t hurt anybody’ Elena advises.

Nate chuckles and waves his hands through his hair. Boy, what is he getting himself into? A date, really?

 ‘Hey, cowboy, still there?’ Elena asks.

‘Yeah, yeah. It’s just… what would even be a good choice of location? You know, I’m not that good in the romantic stuff and you-’

 ‘I what?’ Elena interrupts

‘Don’t get offended, but you have a funny idea of romantic’ Nate hesitates a bit.

 ‘I’ll take that as a compliment. But funny is good for a date, right’, although Nate can’t see her, he knows there’s a bright smile across her face.

 ‘So what do you suggest?’ he asks.

‘Pf, surely not the library. Maybe another place, besides school of course, where they come often. Together, I mean? Maybe a restaurant?’

 ‘From what I’ve understood from Sam Rafe doesn’t like the “normal” and “common” things. Though not sure if he thinks the same way about first dates’, Nate remarks.

 

A door is shut.

‘Nathan, I’m home!’ Sam’s voice is heard from the hallway.

‘Ah, crap. Hey, honey, my big bro is here. Gotta end the conversation here. Please, don’t tell anyone else. Not even Sully, understood?’ Nate says as if he is already caught in the act.

 ‘Yeah, promise. I’ll call you later, or else message you via mail or Skype! Can’t wait to be back!’, replies.

 

‘Hey, Nate. Sorry that it got later than expected. Rafe thought to have find a hidden clue in another book and-’, Sam gets cut off by his younger brother. ‘It’s alright. I already expected such.’

 ‘Ay, little brother, you’re okay? You look a bit tense? Also a bit… disappointed?’ Sam asks  with a worried look on his face. Nate nods his head.

 ‘No, it’s nothing. Bit tired from my homework’, he replies. Sam raises an eyebrow. ‘Homework? Didn’t you finish that before I left the house?’ It was true and there was no study material around.

 ‘You’re too witty for you own good’, Nate grins as he throws his pillow to his brother who in a quick reflex catches it.

 ‘You know how I am’, he laughs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still figuring out what kind of date these two losers would go on, also how I'm gonna make Nate set up a sneaky date for them. Yes, the story is quite cheesy, please bare with me :3  
> I just want some cuteness for these poor bastards ;)


	4. Rendezvous at 3 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sam finally have the courage to ask Rafe out on a date? Or does Rafe ask Sam out?

‘So… when does your brother come, again?’ Rafe asks when he and Sam waited already an hour. Sam looks at his watch. C’mon, Nathan, don’t make us wait. Rafe doesn’t like that, Sam thinks annoyed.

He almost jumps out of his chair when he hears a loud beep of his phone.

 

**_I’m afraid I can’t make it. Got a little emergency, but nothing that would concern you or Rafe._ **

**_Nate_ **

****

**_PS: But you two have fun without me :)_** **__**

****

How unlikely of Nate, Sam thinks frustrated. He must have showed his annoyance on his face because Rafe asks: ‘Something wrong, Samuel?’

Sam laughs it off and replies: ‘No, nothing. My little brother somehow decides he can’t make it anymore. Says we should have some fun together instead.’ He almost regrets the last words.

There is an awkward silence between the two men.

 

Three days earlier Nate had come knocking in with the sheer joy of having found a real good clue. A clue that would bring them really one step closer to the infamous treasure. It was Saint-Dismas. Apparently there was some kind of connection between Saint-Dismas and Avery. Just like their normal routines when finding possible clues, the three men gathered at Rafe’s place to discuss it further and to see if they could finally take more action.

 

But Nate wanted to have a second meeting at a certain pub. It was the oldest pub in town and according to Nate a Saint-Dismas cross could be found there. They probably had to steal it.

They would also discuss how to obtain the cross while at the pub, which Sam thought to be a very weird idea but Rafe had already agreed and Sam couldn’t say no anymore. All three had agreed to meet at 3 PM at the pub, which was ironically called _The Finest Treasure_.

 

 ‘Well, then we should just do that’ comes the late reply of Rafe. Sam blinks confused.

‘Really? What about the cross? Maybe we should try to do it ourselves? I mean-‘ Sam hesitates, but Rafe interrupts ‘I think it’s better we do it together _with_ Nathan. But given the fact that he isn’t here and he won’t be here any moment, we better let it rest for now.’

 Sam is astonished about the cool attitude of Rafe. Most of the time he only talks about the treasure. As if there is nothing else in life than finding the damned gold. Most of the time it is Rafe who insists on focusing completely on the treasure. He even skipped a few classes already.

 ‘You sure?’ Sam asks.

‘Yes. By the way, we’ve been looking for clues and such for weeks and months. Maybe we should give it a small rest, what do you think?’ he gives Sam _that_ look again. Piercing eyes and a small grin. It’s the look that could melt Sam’s heart over and over again. It is a smile Rafe only shows to Sam.

  ‘I- I think, I mean, yes good idea’ Sam stammers. Why does that look do this to him?

‘Hey, hey! Don’t sweat it, man! You look like you’ve already stolen that cross’ Rafe laughs.

Sam looks nervously around him. There are about twelve people in the pub, more guests outside because of the nice weather. Two servants walking around, taking orders and bringing drinks or foods. Nothing suspicious going on.

When Sam glances back at Rafe he sees the now serious look on the man’s face.

 ‘You did, didn’t you?’ Rafe asks with an amused face. He gave him a side-glance, eyes trailing off to Sam’s knee sticking out underneath the table. Rafe slides one hand under the table, searching for the other leg. He makes contact with a cold metal thing.

 ‘Sam, you sly dog!’ Rafe grins and claps his hands together. ‘Maybe we should leave now?’

 

After they’ve left the pub, Sam and Rafe walk through the city.

 ‘How, when? I didn’t even see the cross in the first place!’ Rafe stops in his tracks.

‘Fast hands are only half of the theft, but it was pretty easy for someone with experience’ Sam allows himself to brag a little. He is greeted with a friendly bump of Rafe.

 ‘I knew you were more than just an average schoolboy’ he grinned. Suddenly Sam feels his heart pound faster.

 ‘R- Really? You thought I was just a history nerd?’ Sam asks jokingly.

‘Nah, not really. The first time we met, you already intrigued me… somehow’ Rafe mumbles. They start walking again. Sam checks the time. It’s 04:20 PM.

 ‘Hey, maybe we should go home? I mean, maybe Nate’s back and we can show him the cross?’ the words leave Sam’s mouth before he can take them back.

Rafe who had walked a bit faster now turns around and asks: ‘Why? He said he had an emergency?’

He walks over to Sam and pats him on his back ‘And the cross can wait. Didn’t Nathan also say something about having some fun together while he was away? But just drinking in a pub doesn’t really do it for me, so I was thinking about going out’ he adds. Sam blushes.

 ‘What do you suggest?’

‘I don’t know. Maybe we could… How about we go fencing together? At my home?’ Rafe proposes. ‘You have a fencing place at your home?!’ Sam asks in disbelief. He stands there all flabbergasted. If he could see himself right now, he would swear that his eyes just lightened up only by thinking of that beautiful suggestion.

‘You could ask what I _don’t_ have instead’ Rafe’s respond comes jokingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for taking the time to read chapter 4!  
> Took me ages, again. Sorry, sorry! Been busy with the 30 day challenge too and I had to figure out what kind of date these boys would go on and how Nate would fit into the story
> 
> The next chapter will be set at Rafe's mansion and more fluff will ensue, I promise! Next time we we'll see how great Sam's fencing skills are!


	5. So... We're dating now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe takes Sam home to do some fencing. Will it lead to more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the final chapter!! This took me longer than expected :P (constantly working on Drakecest fics, sorry!)  
> I hope it is what you were expecting, and if not, I hope you still enjoyed reading this fanfic!!

It was always an experience when they drove through those big iron gates of the Adler Estate.

Definitely when you are sitting in a limousine.

‘Never been in a limousine, Samuel?’ Rafe asks . ‘Yeah, I mean no! No, I never haven’t’ Sam answers absently as he inspects the car. The seats are made of dark brown leather and they sit very comfortable. There’s a tiny cooler to provide them with drinks. The car stops at the front of the large mansion.

Just when Sam is about to open the door, the gateman opens it for him. Sam is out first and followed by Rafe.

When they arrive at the doorstep an older looking woman greets Rafe with a small bow.

‘Good afternoon, mister Adler. I see you’ve enjoyed yourself?’ the woman greets him.

‘Thanks for asking, Mary. Yes, I’ve enjoyed myself indeed. But I want to do more. My friend Samuel and I have decided to do some fencing at the training hall’ Rafe says.

‘Then I’ll make sure your equipment is ready’ the elderly woman says before leaving them alone in the entrance hall.

‘Let’s get us a quick drink before we break a sweat, shall we?’ Rafe smiles and leads Sam to the bar in the enormous living room. It’s the first time Sam has set foot here, so he takes a minute to take in the view. Everything looks old and classic. It is as if every object has been chosen with great care before putting it there.

Rafe hands Sam a glass of wine. ‘The best wine there is at the Adler Estate’ he says as he also pours a glass for himself.

They walk over to the couches. ‘C’mon, Sam. Don’t be so stiff, sit down. Relax’ Rafe gestures to sit down with him and Sam obeys. He still feels uncomfortable in this expensive place.

‘You don’t have to worry about my parents finding out you were here. What matters now is that we can relax a bit and then go fencing together. Ever done that before?’

‘No, I haven’t. Although I’ve done some boxing for three months’ Sam admits. When he was younger he often got into trouble, having to fight his way through. Even now he sometimes has to use his fists to get a message across.

‘Doesn’t matter, I will teach you the basics’ Rafe smiles at him and Sam’s heart seems to jump out of his chest. Maybe it is the wine, Sam thinks. But he in reality? He knows it isn’t.

 

When they arrive at the training room, it looks like a whole sport complex to Sam.

‘I’ve laid down your equipment there, mister Adler’ the female servant informs Rafe and he nods.

‘Thanks, Mary’ he says and sends her out. ‘Good, let’s get the show on the road!’

The smaller man walks over to the bench where the protective clothing and sabers lay.

‘Are- are we going to change clothes here?’ Sam asks, totally aware of the situation. He feels like he is blushing again. Rafe turns around, raises an questioning eyebrow and then laughs.

‘What kind of question is that, Sam? We’re both men. Nothing to be ashamed of! Or are you a prude or what?’

‘No, no! of course not!’ Sam almost stammers. He feels he gets distracted when Rafe starts stripping down in front of him. His mouth goes dry. As long as he doesn’t get an inconvenient boner right now, there’s nothing to worry about, Sam thinks.

He decides to strip himself now, instead of paying too much attention at Rafe’s perfect ass.

 

When they are both in their underwear Rafe offers Sam a simple plain T-shirt to wear. While Rafe is already starting to put on the different protection pieces, Sam finds himself struggling with it.

‘So, how do I actually put these on?’ Sam wants to know while standing a bit helplessly next to Rafe.

‘Wait a sec, then I’ll help you’ Rafe answers as he puts on a glove.

‘First, you put on those socks and breeches. Don’t think that’s a problem?’ Rafe explains. After Sam has put on the socks and pants Rafe then walks over to him and gives him a one-sleeved clothing piece.

‘Next, you’ll have to put this on. It’s called a Sous-Plastron, although most people just say plastron. Are you left or right handed?’

‘Right’ Sam answers.

‘Okay, than you have to put your right arm into the sleeve’ Rafe helps him to tighten the straps under his left arm. Sam feels himself getting warmer at the touch of the other man, although it’s nothing sexual at all. But this is the closest the two men have ever been with each other.

‘You look great. Let’s get the jacket on’ Rafe grins and gives him the jacket. Sam helps Rafe with his zipper on his back and Rafe helps him in return.

After Sam has put on the glove Rafe examines him. ‘You look amazing!’ he says with a wide grin on his face and he then gives Sam _that_ look.

Does Rafe really think I look amazing, or is it just teasing? Sam wonders. He feels like he looks silly in those white clothes.

‘Don’t forget this’ Rafe suddenly puts on the fencing helmet on Sam’s head and the thing slides in front of his eyes. He grins.

‘Got that’ Sam says as he clumsily adjusts the helmet.

 

Fencing with Rafe is fun and challenging. It looks easier than it is, but that is with almost every sport.

Rafe moves elegant and swift, making smooth moves with his sabre. He sure is a skilled fencer. Most of the time Rafe is on the offensive side and Sam has to defend.

Sometimes Sam has to refocus on his own steps or he might get hit by Rafe’s saber. But it isn’t easy to focus if Rafe looks so _sexy_ while doing his fencing practice.

‘Focus! You need to focus on your opponent, Sam!’ the other man warns him as he steps in for the attack. Just in time Sam takes two steps to the left, while also blocking with his own saber.

 

‘Phew, shall we take a pause?’ Rafe asks after an hour. He puts away his saber and takes off his helmet.

His hair is a bit messy now with some strings of hair glued to his forehead. Sam spots a small stream of sweat gliding off from Rafe’s face into his neck. With everything Rafe does, he makes it look easy and sexy at the same time, Sam almost starts drooling but is quickly interrupted by Rafe’s voice.

‘Did you like it, Sam?’ he asks.

Sam nods. ‘Yes, it was really a lot of fun to do! Although I only got like five points’ He takes off the helmet and lays it down by Rafe’s equipment.

‘Well, you did pretty well for a newbie’ Rafe praises. ‘Thanks’ comes Sam’s reply.

In silence they dress themselves back into their normal clothing. Rafe collects the fencing gear and clothing and puts them back where Mary placed them.

 

‘Hey, Samuel, are you tired?’ Rafe asks suddenly when they’re back in the living room. Sam looks up and responds: ‘Not really? Why?’

‘What’d you say if we go swimming?’ Rafe suggests with a smile on his face. Sam feels himself smiling too now.

‘Why not? Although I have no swimwear whatsoever’ Sam answers. Rafe laughs. ‘I’ll see if I have some extra swimwear! Follow me!’

Again, Rafe takes the initiative and is in a more leading position. But Sam doesn’t mind. Rafe gets stuff done and Sam is willingly to tag along.

 

‘Hm, try this one. I once bought it without actually checking if it would fit. Stupid, right? Later on I’d noticed these were way too big for me’ Rafe has pulled out red swim trunks with a white flower pattern.

Sam assumes Rafe wants him to put them on while being actually naked. He lets out a soft sigh of slight embarrassment and undresses. He leaves his shirt on and he makes sure he quickly gets into the red trunks.

‘Fits good’ he confirms. Rafe nods in approval. ‘Red suits you good, Samuel’ he remarks. Sam looks up at a now grinning Rafe and he feels how his cheeks are turning red… again.

‘Well, I’ll get dressed too’ Rafe mumbles to himself after an awkward silence. He walks over to another closet where he picks out blue swimming trunks. Sam tries not to look at Rafe but it’s too late. Without pants Rafe really does have some nice buttocks. If he were in an anime, Sam sworn he would’ve had a massive bloody nose.

When Rafe turns around in his shorts, Sam makes sure he istn’t ogling the smaller man.

 

While walking to the swimming hall, Sam wonders: ‘You really have it all, Rafe. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you have a swimming pool too!’

‘Yes indeed. Even here I have this big mansion. In fact, it’s only the second biggest mansion. Back in my hometown I have an even larger house! It’s almost a palace! So yeah, you could say I have it all. But I still have no partner’ Rafe laughs as if it is a joke. But then his face suddenly goes blank and then a bit depressed. They keep walking.

‘Everyone I’ve dated so far, did it for the money’ he lets out a frustrated sigh. Then he stops abruptly.

He pats Sam on his shoulder, smiles and says: ‘But you’re different, Samuel. We’ve met each other before you even knew who I was or how rich I was.’

Sam gulps, does that mean that Rafe sees him as a…?

‘When I’ve finished my studies here and go back to my hometown, you should visit me once in a while. _After_ we find that treasure of Avery of course!’ Rafe says. He starts walking again and Sam tags along.

 

‘Whoa, the pool is huge!’ Sam exclaims when he enters the hall. He almost gets blinded by the bright lights.

Rafe grins. ‘Well, let’s test the pool, right? You go first!’ With that said, Rafe playfully taps Sam’s ass.

Sam quickly turns around to Rafe who holds in his laughter with a smug grin. ‘What the hell was that?!’

‘Got your bum’ Rafe chuckles and waves his hand. Is Rafe… flirting with him? The looks he gives Sam from time to time. And now this?

Maybe the water will cool them both down a bit. He shouldn’t get his hopes up, Sam tells himself.

 

‘How relaxing after all that fencing!’ Sam exclaims as he floats around a bit on his back.

He glares over to Rafe who swims over to a smaller part of the pool. Beside the rectangular shape of the pool, there is one “cutout” part that has a more oval look to it. Sam wonder where it serves for.

‘Hey, Samuel! Wanna join me in the jacuzzi?’ Rafe shouts from the other side of the swimming pool. He doesn’t have to ask twice for Sam to join him.

 

Relaxed the two men lay back while they let the bubbles come and go. It really is a relaxing end of the day, Sam thinks. He closes his eyes and lets his mind wander off a bit. He looks back at the day.

First the brothers started the weekend by waking up late. Around ten or elf o’clock. He and Nate had breakfast and then they played some Crash Bandicoot on Nate’s PlayStation. By the time that they got tired of playing it over and over again, it was already noon.

In the afternoon they had a rendezvous with Rafe at that café. And somehow Nate couldn’t come anymore and then he went to Rafe’s mansion and…

 

‘Rafe!’ Sam almost shouts. Rafe, who had his eyes closed as well, now opens them.

‘What is it, Sam? You’re in a hurry?’

‘No, but… I think no. Maybe I should, I should ask Nate’s whereabouts? And give mine? I totally forgot he had an emergency call or something!’ Sam panics. Rafe, however, isn’t affected. In fact, he takes everything lazy and relaxed.

‘Relax, Sam. Nothing to worry about. Didn’t he say it didn’t concern us?’

‘B- but I’m his big brother! Shouldn’t I be looking after him?’ Sam argues. Rafe hums, but without a real response.

Sam’s heart starts to pound faster. He gives the younger man a quick look. Why doesn’t Rafe seem to care at all? Could it be that there really is _no_ emergency for Nate at all?

 

‘Rafe’ Sam starts carefully. ‘What is it, Sam?’

‘I-, uhm. Maybe Nate is home already. And maybe he is searching for me, and I haven’t used my phone anymore since I got here. Should I call him?’

‘You just asked me the same thing. But I don’t think Nate is looking for you. Bet he knows where you are and-‘

‘Does he know it? Where I am?’ Sam interrupts Rafe’s sentence in surprise. Rafe nods his head.

‘Yeah. Guess it’s obvious for him’ comes his response.

‘Wait, what? Why would it be obvious for him?’ Sam questions.

‘Well, lately you spend more time here, right? And maybe he just doesn’t want to interrupt us?’ Rafe explains.

‘Interrupt _us_? With what? He could also join us and-’ Sam stops in his sentence. He feels frustrated. Is he missing a clue? Is he… oh, wait.

 

‘Y- you count this as a, d- date or something?’ Sam stammers, he almost doesn’t dare to hear the answer.

‘Well, Samuel, actually I do. Yes’ Rafe answers nonchalantly as if it isn’t a big deal.

‘H- how?’

‘You, you like me. Do you? And I like you back’ Rafe gives Sam a warm smile. The response leaves Sam flabbergasted. It’s silent for a few seconds. He still has to progress it all. Did Rafe really just confessed his love for Sam?

 

‘Waaaiit a sec. Does that mean that this was all set up? It was, wasn’t it?’ Sam begins to realize.

Rafe chuckles and says: ‘Maybe, maybe not?’ He puts a firm hand on Sam’s shoulder, closes the distance between them and whispers in his ear: ‘You know, Sam, you really have a clever brother!’

Sam pushes Rafe away and grins at him.

‘You sonuvabitch!’

‘Hey, you liked this little subtle date of ours! Admit it!’ Rafe exclaims, raising an eyebrow. Sam now really blushes openly and nods.

‘Yes, yes I did.’

 

When they get out of the water and get cleaned up it’s already a quarter after six.

They leave the Adler estate and as soon as Sam opens the door of the mansion he gets greeted by his younger brother. Behind him is Sam’s car parked.

Nate gives his brother a big grin. Sam rolls his eyes. ‘You guys, you all planned this from the start, didn’t you?’

His brother admits his part of the “game”.

‘Kind of, Sammy. But it was really obvious that you liked each other! So I wanted to help a bit. And I knew it wouldn’t come from you’ Nate explains. Sam sadly has to agree. It was true. If the initiative had to come from his side, there wouldn’t be a date at all. Or anything, really.

Sam turns to Rafe now. ‘So… we’re dating now?’

‘If you want, it can be more’ Rafe teases and winks.

Nate laughs and shouts ‘You two, kiss already!’ Normally Nate isn’t the person to say things like this, but he had to wait so long for these two _idiots_ to finally confess their feelings to each other. It had been almost too painful to watch. Two idiots who loved each other so dearly, but those same idiots didn’t dare to make a move.

‘Sometimes you have to help Lady Fortune a bit to get things done’ Nate snorts, but Rafe and Sam are already lost into each other’s arms and mouths. Nate rolls his eyes and walks over to the car.

‘Why did I even suggest that?’ he groans to himself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, matchmaker Nate and two idiots finally together!  
> Thanks for your kudo's, bookmarks and nice comments everybody!!!


End file.
